


I love you, okay?

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internet Friends, divorce squad, i love these two, people need to write more with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Anna is spending a lot more time on her phone and Catherine is determined to figure out why.





	I love you, okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklez112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklez112/gifts).

> This is for Sparklez112 birthday. I know it was weeks ago but I did give it to her on the day. 
> 
> So gonna say it again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMMMMMMMMM!!!! You are literally the best human on this planet and i’m so glad I met you. You already read my very sappy letter/card so I won’t retype it but just know I love you so so so much and I can’t wait to actually meet you in person 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this short story!  
Title is based off a post that says:  
To my best friend,  
The internet is an obstacle in our adventurous type of friendship  
One day, we’ll be greeted face to face and god dammit, I’ll hug you so tight, it’ll hurt to breathe  
Distance is only a factor   
Thank you, for sticking by  
I love you, okay?

Everyone in the queen's household seemed to take a bit of a notice that Anna starting spending a lot more time on her phone than she normally did. It didn’t start as much, mainly in the dressing rooms before shows a bit longer. But then it was her being glued to it at their house whenever she was looked at. 

Of course, they all used their phones constantly. It was one of the more interesting inventions of the modern world, and with their show and following, they used social media quite often to interact with their fans and show their appreciation. However, they all knew how to put them down when needed. 

Aragon was one of the closest queens to Anna and was getting concerned about the Germans screen time. She wasn’t going to mother the other divorcee, but as a friend she was worried that the girl was isolating herself more than she already did. Anna was known as the queen who had the best life and the least crap to deal with. With those thoughts it has made her feel a lot worse for sharing her negative emotions and tends to hide away from the others when she is in need. 

Knowing all these things, Catherine took it upon herself to approach Anna on their day off.

She found the German in her room, lying on her stomach and furiously texting someone on her phone. “Hey babes” she started “what’s up?” Aragon knew she’d have to take a casual approach. Being too straight forward might make the other queen clam up before she could help at all. 

Anna barely registered the other woman in the room, too engrossed in her phone to say anything in response. 

The Spanish queen moved and gently placed a hand on the other girls shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. 

“Huh? Oh hi Catherine. What’s up?” the dark skinned woman said as she looked up and finally recognized the other person in the room.

Aragon chuckled lightly but underneath she was even more concerned. “I was asking you the same question.” 

The look on Annas face was like one of a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar as she looked between the concerned woman in front of her and her phone. She quickly typed something before shutting the phone off and putting it on her nightstand. “Nothing much. You?” She patted the spot next to her, signalling Catherine to sit down.

“I’m ok but I’m worried about you.”

That statement caught the German off guard. “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

Catherine took a deep breath. This wasn’t originally going to be her tactic but there was no stopping now. “You’ve been on your phone more and more often and I’m worried about you Anna. You’ve become more distant and I don’t want you bottling up feelings.”

“Oh. It’s nothing really. I’ve made a friend on instagram and I quite enjoy talking to them.” The dark haired woman gave her the surface answer, not wanting to worry the woman beside her.

Aragon gave her friend a strange look. “I’ve been worried because you made a friend?”   
  
“I guess so. I told you, it’s nothing to be worried about. I’m a tough cookie, I’m not worth your worry.”

With those words Anna basically incriminated herself and the Spanish queen knew for a fact this was something bigger. “I’m all for you having friends babe but why not talk to one of us?”   
  
Before she knew exactly what she was saying the German said “I can’t you’re all too busy” and then swiftly covered her mouth with her hand and went to get up and leave the room. 

Catherine was quick to react though. She gently but firmly grabbed the girls arm and guided her back down to sit one the bed beside her. She also took Annas hands from where they were covering her mouth and took them into her own hands, holding them softly at their laps. “What do you mean we’re all too busy? You know we’d drop anything to come help you.”   


Cleves knew she couldn’t get out of this one. The queen in front of her was looking at her with so much warmth and love, she squirmed under her gaze and looked at her lap. “You’re all busy with each other” she said quietly. “Jane has Kat, and you, Cathy and Anne are so close. I could never imagine to interrupt the duo or trio so I’m ok on my own.”

It was at that moment that Aragon really realized the severity of what was going through her friend's head. She hadn’t realized it until now but the Germans point sadly had some validity behind it. It didn’t happen on purpose, they all loved each other dearly and would never want someone to be left out. That being said she could see where they had all gone wrong. 

“Oh honey you never have to be on your own. We are all here for you no matter what. You know that we all love you-”

“I know. It’s just been nice to have someone to talk to y’know?” Annas voice had gained a bit more conviction but was still quiet, unlike her normal outspoken self.

“I get it, and I’m so sorry I’ve made you feel like that.” Catherine was feeling extremely guilty that she hadn’t been a better friend and been there when her fellow divorcee needed her the most. She turned to fully face the other girl and pulled her into a tight hug. Anna leaned into the embrace, holding the older woman tight.

“You know, Cathy and I are going to go to dinner tonight, would you like to join us? Fair warning though she's probably going to want to go to the library beforehand.”   
  
The dark haired woman pulled away slightly and cleared her throat. “Um, that’d be nice thank you” she said, looking down at her hands slightly embarrassed.

Catherine smiled widely as she made herself more comfortable on the bed. “So, who was this friend you’ve been talking to?” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Cleves burst out laughing and Aragon was hysterical as well. “Ya I’m never doing that again” she gasped out.

When their laughter died down the German responded, “It's nothing like Catherine! I met a friend who’s really nice and is just fun to talk to. She’s also like the sweetest most awesome person ever. It’s annoying that she lives hours away though.”

“Oh that’s nice. Hopefully we can all meet this girl someday. Now, get dressed cause we’re gonna get going.”

Anna smiled and so did Aragon as she left the room.

The dark haired woman had was feeling lighter than she had in a while and the Spanish queen left with one hell of an idea for her friend's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably gonna write a second part to this at some point but idk when. Also chapter 8 of chosen family is coming along slowly but surely!
> 
> I’m @jane_cant_dance on Instagram


End file.
